In a nuclear reactor, a core of nuclear material is confined to a small volume internal to the reactor so that a reaction may occur. In many instances, a controlled nuclear reaction may persist for an extended period of time, such as several years, before refueling of the reactor core is required. Accordingly, when used as a source of heat for converting water into steam, a properly designed nuclear reactor may provide a carbon-free, stable, and highly reliable source of energy.
A nuclear reactor may make use of a working fluid, such as water, which may be converted to steam at a pressure significantly above atmospheric pressure. The pressurized steam may then be used to drive a turbine for converting mechanical energy to electric current. The steam may then be condensed back into water, and returned to the reactor. In many nuclear reactors, the cycle of vaporization, condensation, and vaporization of the working fluid may continue day after day and year after year.
Thus, a significant feature of a nuclear reactor may be a steam generator that receives liquid coolant at an input side, vaporizes the coolant by way of exposure to the heat source of the nuclear reactor, and provides the vaporized coolant to the input of a turbine. Accordingly, the efficiency, ease of manufacture, performance, and the safety features of the steam generator represent areas of continued investigation, analysis, and evaluation.